Dana
by arisaswordheart
Summary: Dana is the descendant of Rakuen [Bonus Story]. But her power is a little different from other Lotus Masters. Who is she? What is she? Can Alice and Kyo find out?


**

* * *

Dana****

* * *

Author's Note:** I wrote this so long ago, I didn't even know I had it. It's been edited, but contains the original stuff, mostly. I am not planning to continue it any time soon, but will update once in a while. Alice 19th is not a main project of mine, currently. 

**Disclaimer:** Alice 19th is property of Yuu Watase.

* * *

--

Tears escaped Dana 's eyes as she flung herself into her room, her parents' shouts still echoing in the hallway. She lay down on the bed, head in hands. Why did her parents always yell at her? They always made her work and they never judged it sufficient.

Why couldn't they ever leave her alone? Tears rolled down her cheeks.

"I wish they would die, I wish …"

--

Wakamiya Kyo (Kyo Wakamiya) bent his head down and kissed her. They were finally married. Seno Alice (Alice Seno) smiled up at Kyo happily, reddening a little as she thought about the fact they were now a couple.

The pair swept happily down the aisle and were in the middle of being showered with confetti when there was suddenly a echoing voice in their minds. It was unlike anything they had experience before, but it's meaning was clear.

"_I wish they would die! I wish they would just die!"_

Alice's eyes widened and she glanced at Kyo's face. His wide eyes showed he had heard it too, but made no comment and allowed them to be swept over to their car.

Alice waved happily to her sister, Mayura, who had caused Darva to rise all those years ago, and to her parents. Kyo waved to his Aunt and Uncle and they were off. They had driven for a while when Kyo slowed the car and stopped on the side of the road. He glanced at Alice.

"We have to figure out where that girl is."

Alice nodded. "Otherwise perhaps Darva may find this a good chance to rise again, even with our 'lost words'."

Kyo nodded. "Okay, we'd better start looking for her."

--

As Dana returned to her bedroom and closed the door behind her with controlled force, the tears began to fall once again.

"I wish..."

"What are you doing?"

Two people who had been concealed inside the curtains of her bedroom stepped out.

Dana rubbed her sleeve over her eyes and looked at them expressionlessly.

"Don't worry, I have no Mara…"

Alice and Kyo started. How did this girl know-? Then they saw her bracelet.

"Are you a Lotis master?"

"Not a master, but I know I can use Dana…" Dana replied serenely. "As well as doing my intense research, I have learnt quite a few words…"

Kyo frowned. "You should get proper training… In fact, you are _supposed_ to get proper training."

Dana shrugged.

"My ancestor's name was Rakuen. She lived in China, in a land of what seemed like drought. A rabbit-spirit taught her one Lotis word, Dana and she not only quenched the people's anger when she could not use the Lotis for the benefit of her adoptive parents, but also brought rain to help the people and relieve the drought.

"The Lotis word 'Dana' has been passed from each generation, so that my own parents even named me Dana, not knowing its significance. Not only that, the skill of being able to use this Lotis word has also been passed on in each generation."

Dana turned to Alice and Kyo, raising an eyebrow. "That is why I can use Lotis, at least a little…" she glanced at her bracelet. "Though it seems I used 'Dana' when I was very little. I hadn't even heard of the story then, so it is most likely true, the fact of it being passed in generations."

Alice glanced at Kyo. "Should you not ask your parents before you leave?"

Dana shook her head as Dana's mother walked in the door.

"Dana! Who are these people?"

"They're just visiting." Dana's voice was cooly neutral.

"Well, I would like them to get out now! I can't believe the nerve of you…."

Alice was getting nervous standing behind Dana with Kyo. What should they do?

"_Shuttup!_"

A Lotis word cut through the Maram coming from Dana's mother, slamming her back a little and knocking her unconscious.

Alice and Kyo stared at Dana who was looking angrily at the floor, a bright new bead shining on her bracelet.

"Rangu…" Alice murmured, "The first Lotis word."

Dana knelt now, holding her hand above her other's head.

"_Jiva._"

She stood up again and began towards the door. Alice and Kyo followed a little more hesitantly, confused.

Dana stopped once more outside the closed door of her home.

"_Kara._"

The word appeared on the door. Alice blinked. What was this girl trying to do? Protection for her mother? And how was she doing this? She had just seemed to use three new words all at once, she could see them shining on her bracelet even now.

As Dana swept her way outside a thought crossed her head and she turned to Kyo, the question in her eyes. He frowned, but agreed with a slight nod. He had never met him, but Alice had and the impression she was getting… well.

Was it a possibility that this girl was the reincarnation of _Lotsuan_?

--

* * *


End file.
